


Enjolras x Reader One-Shots

by letothersriseseries



Category: Les Miserables, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letothersriseseries/pseuds/letothersriseseries
Summary: Bonjour, citizens. Enjoy the one-shots, and let me know if you have any requests... Stay safe out there. ~Enjolras
Relationships: Enjolras & Les Amis de l'ABC, Enjolras (Les Misérables)/You, Enjolras/Any, Enjolras/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. HALLOWEEN (Female Reader x Enjolras)

It was your first Halloween at Paris University, and the college was throwing their annual Halloween masquerade. It was being brought up a lot at this week's meeting of Les Amis de L'ABC. Courfeyrac and Grantaire wouldn't stop telling you how amazing the party was last year.

Courfeyrac had won the costume contest last year, and was plotting to improve his track record. Grantaire was looking forward to hogging the snacks.

Enjolras remained quiet, and you wondered why. You waited until he bade Combeferre good-night and it was just the two of you.

You waited until he bade Combeferre good-night and it was just the two of you.

"Hey."

"(Y/N)," he spoke quietly.

"You've been unusually quiet! I wanted to ask...would you like to go to the Halloween masquerade with me?"

"I - I don't think so. Not only do I have to study for the midterm and write my essay, I now have the speech to work on."

"That's ok, Enjolras. I'll plan to stay in with you. We'll still have a fun time together! I can bring cider."

He stopped, sighed, and slumped his shoulders a little. "(Y/N), I don't want you missing out on your first Halloween. Please, I beg, do not let me ruin your plans. Courfeyrac and the rest will be mighty upset."

You thought for a minute. "Wait, I've got it! I'll do both. I'll go to the party for the first two hours, then we can have study time and I can bring back some limited-edition Halloween sweets. Grantaire has told me all about the pumpkin spice cookies."

Enjolras smiled softly and ran a hand through his curls. "I apologize, I did not go last year either. I don't...like parties very much."

"And that's ok," you said, squeezing his hand. "We'll have fun. Will you help me find a mask tomorrow? Courfeyrac thinks he'll win, but in truth, he's going down."

Enjolras gave a quiet laugh. "Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shop windows of Paris were lined with the finest masquerade supply you could imagine! You and Enjolras both hated shopping, but even you had to stop for a moment and gaze in awe at the various shapes and colors of the beautiful masks.

Your head was lost in daydreams of winning the costume contest, and you suddenly bumped straight into Enjolras.

"ACK! Sorry," you giggled, but he was quiet. 

"Look, (Y/N)," he pointed, and there it was - the perfect mask.

Red on one side, blue on the other, and white in the middle, it screamed "Patria" - well, not actually scream, but...it was perfect for you.

Enjolras insisted that he buy it for you, and after a rolling of your eyes, you let him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, you bade Enjolras farewell with a quick kiss on the cheek, and then you tagged Courfeyrac and raced him to the ballroom, past many a startled passersby. At the entrance, you bumped into Bossuet, Feuilly, and Joly at the door. Combeferre, Jehan, Marius, Bahorel, and Grantaire were already inside, R already stuffing his face with donuts and cider.

Courfeyrac slipped on his mask, with a beautiful gold tinge. You must admit, he could win.

"Hallo, (Y/N)!" you heard a sweet voice pipe up

"Hallo, (Y/N)!" you heard a sweet voice pipe up.

"Why hello, Jehan, where is your mask?"

"I was a little embarrassed to put it on...I...don't do well at these functions. I like to be invisible."

You giggled. "Don't worry! You could win, Jehan! Come on, let's see it."

He sheepishly pulled it out of his jacket and slipped it on. It was beautiful, indeed, complete with a flower and a golden feather.

Once the dancing started, you couldn't keep away from the dance floor. You did a jig with Courfeyrac and a square dance with Bahorel. You waltzed with Marius and boogied with Grantaire, already on his sixth donut.

"Don't dance while you're eating!" you scolded, but it only made him laugh harder, and the puffy white stuff went spraying out of his mouth.

Laughing and breathless, you stumbled off the dance floor. "Courf, Courf...what time is it?"

"Half past nine."

"Perfect! I've been here long enough, I promised Enjolras I'd spend some time with him tonight, maybe help him with his speech..."

"He certainly isn't one for parties," sighed Courfeyrac. "But, (Y/N), if you leave now, you'll miss the judging!" 

I frowned. "Well, that's ok. A promise is a promise. I couldn't have asked for a more fun night. Plus, better luck for you!

Now, help me pick out an extra-nice cookie for Enjolras!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You knocked on Enjolras's door. "It's (Y/N!)" you said in a spooky voice.

"Come in," said Enjolras. He sounded amused.

You entered. "How's it going? I brought you some sweets," I grinned.

"That's great. I was able to finish my essay, and a first draft of my speech."

I rolled my eyes at his outstanding work ethic. "Nice job. Now, eat a doughnut."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the ball, the energy had grown.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" shouted a disembodied voice.

"Outta my way, citizens, I'm about to watch my ami win for the second year in a row," guffawed Grantaire at the other students. He snuck up behind Combeferre and the rest of his friends, pinching 'Ferre and causing him to shriek loudly amidst the silence.

"NOW, NOW! DON'T GET TOO EXCITED!" laughed the announcer, and Combeferre blushed, glowering at Grantaire.

"AND WE HAVE OURSELVES A WINNER! THE WINNER OF THE 1833 PARIS UNIVERSITY HALLOWEEN MASQUERADE GOES TO: THE MADEMOISELLE WEARING THE COLOURS OF PATRIA!"

Courfeyrac's shoulders immediately slumped, but then he immediately brightened as Grantaire jumped up and down, yelling "THAT'S (Y/N)! THAT'S (Y/N)!!!"

Immediately, the rest of Les Amis began jumping up and down, hollering "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! "

Courfeyrac was bellowing "(Y/N!)" when all of a sudden, he stopped. "WAIT! SHE LEFT!"

Gasps and murmurs made their way through the crowd.

"VERY WELL, SINCE THE MADEMOISELLE HAS MADE HER DEPARTURE, SHALL WE CHOOSE A SECOND WINNER?" exclaimed the announcer.

"NO!" said Grantaire, bellowing back. "WE'RE HER FRIENDS! WE'LL TAKE IT TO HER!"

"VERY WELL! COME AND CLAIM THE PRIZE!" hollered the announcer, and the amis made a mad sprint for the judge's table.

The reward was so beautiful, Courfeyrac shed one small tear of jealousy that it was not his, but cried even harder that his best friend (Y/N) had earned it instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enjolras promised you he would take the rest of the night off for a game night IF and ONLY IF you read through his speech once.

You did, and of course, it was perfect, so you immediately started a heated round of Risk...so heated, in fact, that you started throwing the pieces at each other, and laughing so hard RA Javert came by to give you a scolding.

You were able to ward him off with a donut or two, and then you immediately continued laughing and having the very best time.

When your friends burst in with your trophy, you were laughing so hard you could barely breathe, because Enjolras was losing at world domination, and Enjolras himself was trying so hard not to laugh, it came out as a snort. Which, of course, sent you both into a flurry of giggles.

And that's where your amis found you. 

It was the perfect Halloween.


	2. Lamarque's Victory (Enjolras x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Enjolras celebrate the good news :)

November 1833. It was the third day of awaiting election results in the new republic (which had started thanks to you and Les Amis de L'ABC!) and tensions were high while the votes were being counted.

It was Friday night, and you were walking home from your last class of the week. Once again, you were planning to have your eyes scanning the newspapers for the rest of the night, and for that matter, into the rest of the weekend.

"EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! THIRD DAY OF ELECTIONS COMES TO A CLOSE, STILL A WAY FOR BOTH LAMARQUE AND GEORGE TO WIN!" shouted a familiar voice across the street. You smiled and ran up to your friend.

"Having a good day there, Gavroche?" you smirked, passing him an extra franc as he passed you the evening news.

"I'm making a fortune, (Y/N), these people suddenly have francs galore!" he chirped. "Give Enjolras my best."

"Stay safe," you answered, following your daily parting remarks routine with the little dude.

Several moments later, you walked into the apartment you shared with Enjolras, with a small "Hey." Enjolras was already working on his weekend homework, but he looked up with a small smile as you plopped the paper down on the table next to the couch. "Let's take a look, shall we?"

His response was a small kiss on your cheek. "How was class?"

"The usual. What does it say?"

"Let's see..." he said, scanning the front page as you sat on the couch, in your usual spot by his side. "It appears Lamarque is still ahead, and George is fuming."

"As he very well should be...we're doing this! We're actually going to be liberated."

"Don't get too excited, it could all change if George wins the lawsuits," muttered Enjolras, always the practical mind. "But yes, indeed, it is exciting."

"Good thing we have the best lawyer in all of Paris on our side," you winked, settling in to read the rest of the headlines, when all of a sudden there was a shriek in the streets.

You recognized that shriek, and leapt up, but Enjolras had already beat you to the window, yelling, "WHATEVER IS THE MATTER, COURFEYRAC?

"HE'S DONE IT, HE'S DONE IT IN AND WON!" screamed your friend.

You rolled your eyes. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE FOR, THE WAY YOU'RE WARBLING ON!" you shouted back.

Enjolras had more important matters on his mind: "WHO HAS DONE IT?" he bellowed down.

"LAMARQUE! HE'S WON BY A MILE! NO WAY GEORGE CAN CATCH UP NOW!

"YOU'RE KIDDING, COURF!" you screamed, not even bothering to put back on your shoes as you ran barefoot through the apartment and down the steps to greet him. As you ran, you heard a muffled:

"NOT KIDDING, (Y/N!)

"Lordy, Christmas just came early, if this is true..." you muttered back at Enjolras, close on your heels.

You both made it onto the street and gasped as you gazed upon the masses of people flooding the streets, many with signs and waving banners reading "LAMARQUE '33" and one huge sign reading: "Liberté, égalité, fraternité!!!"

In shock, you found Courfeyrac and hugged him tightly, followed by Enjolras, who, as Courfeyrac tackled him, screaming and laughing, asked quietly, "Is it true?"

"Truer than life itself, chief, Combeferre is on the way from the Parliament right now to confirm...there he is now!" pointed Courf, and you spun around to view Combeferre, breathless and red in the face.

"Is it true, Combeferre?" pressed Enjolras.

The look on 'Ferre's face said it all, and you let out a large whoop, which the crowd echoed.

More cheering broke out as someone from an apartment above poured a huge bag of confetti out of the window and others in the apartments began waving French flags and chanting, "REMEMBER JUNE 6! REMEMBER JUNE 6!"

A chant began to counter this one, with cries of "FREEDOM FOR ALL!"

Enjolras looked to you with tears in his eyes.

"Enjolras!" you said, unbelievingly. "It's ok!"

"(Y/N), it's just...for the first time...I finally realize that we succeeded," he confided.

"And we will continue to, Mr. Lawyer of the People," you smiled.

The cheers continued, and you both joined in as the rest of your friends joined you - Feuilly, Jehan, Marius, Bahorel, Bossuet, Grantaire, and even little Gavroche - but you only had eyes for one that night.

Witnessing the pure joy on Enjolras's face warmed your heart. 

He noticed you looking and grasped you in a warm embrace, pressing a kiss to your lips.

Success had never felt so amazing...


	3. An (Almost) All-Nighter...Enjolras x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying with Enjolras? Fun? Believe it or not, yes :)

You had a really important test at Paris University tomorrow - your first big exam since you enrolled this year - and you found yourself doing some last-minute cramming at the Café Musain. It was already 11 PM, and most of the students had already left due to early morning classes.

"How fares the studious (Y/N)?" you heard a voice speaking from behind, and you spun around, grinning, to face the love of your life.

Enjolras was the year ahead of you, so he already knew the ropes of how the tests worked...keep in mind the tests in 1832 Paris were A LOT harder and required more memorization of petty facts than the tests of today...

"When am I EVER going to need to know this, Enjolras?" you complained, as you scanned your notes for the name of the monarch what's-his-name...

Enjolras was already a week ahead in his work, and had finished all of his midterms...as usual, the better student...

Although this made you jealous, it meant more time to help you get acquainted with your schoolwork, and you appreciated his help.

"I know, (Y/N)," replied Enjolras. "I know you do not think this will be needed, and I agree as far as the monarchs go," he commented, taking a seat next to you at your desk and placing a gentle arm around you. "However, knowing where we've been...the mistakes we've made in the past...knowing that, of course, will help us plan a better future."

Man, the way he said things...

"Might I tell you something? Think of a strategy you can use to memorize the dates. A lot of these families came back after a time, see...?" and Enjolras began to show you all of his tips and tricks of how he memorized all the dynasties and kings...

Before you knew it, the hours were flying by and it was 2 AM. Neither of you were the slightest bit tired. Enjolras stood at one side of the Musain, arms crossed and unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"Robertian dynasty."

"ODO OF PARIS!" you shouted, laughing.

"Carolingian."

"CHARLES THE SIMPLE!"

"And...?"

"CHARLES THE BALD!"

"And...?"

"LOUIS THE STAMMERER!"

You were having a ball screaming across the room at Enjolras, who by this point was giving his quiet little laugh and unable to continue...

That was where Combeferre found you

"Um... (Y/N). Enjolras. It is 2 AM, I saw the candles still on from my apartment and...wanted to make sure everything's ok...?"

Enjolras, still wheezing, cleared his throat: "Ahem, yes, Combeferre, as you know, (Y/N) has a very important test tomorrow, and...honestly, I think they are going to do very well.

Combeferre looked to you, adjusting his glasses. "Well?"

"'Ferre, you just woke up, got out of bed, got dressed, walked all the way down and across the street to scold us, when we all know you've been cramming for your midterm, too?" you laughed.

Enjolras gave me a look, and Combeferre reddened.

"It's ok, 'Ferre!" you said. "You're my best friend, don't look so down, ami...we're glad to have some company. What are you studying?"

Combeferre brightened. "The various uses of neurological medication in modern-day medicinal procedures!"

I blinked. "Well, Enjolras has the key to the kitchen, let's make up some hot cocoa and take a break. We still have...a few hours," you said, winking.

Combeferre stifled a yawn, and as you followed suit, Enjolras smiled gently: "(Y/N), maybe it's better if we walk Combeferre home and make sure he gets some S L E E P tonight."

Combeferre was too tired to even protest...that's when you knew it was a serious situation. "Enjolras, we gotta get this boy home."

You put on your coats, shuffling Combeferre along down the stairs, across the street...and making sure he was in bed, glasses off, and fast asleep, although as you left the room you heard him muttering formulas in his sleep...

And then, once back out on the street, the two of you immediately began laughing about Louis X the Quarreller and Louis XI the Universal Spider.

You ended up going back to your apartment because Enjolras lost his fun streak and said you needed at least 6 hours of sleep before your 10 AM exam and it was now 3 AM, and therefore, you needed to get back. After much eye-rolling, you agreed, and fell asleep very quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ENJOLRAS! ENJOLRAS!!!!!" you screamed, running across the quad the next day

He gave you a warm embrace. "(Y/N)....how did it go today?"

"AMAZING! I was able to remember the timeline, thanks to you...all of those nicknames, tips, and tricks...my professor saw I was the last one to finish, and he skimmed over my test after he collected it...Enjolras, he said it already looks 'stellar!'"

"I knew you could do it, with a little bit of faith," replied Enjolras. "You just completed your first university test, and you should feel so proud."

"We can celebrate tonight at the Musain!" you exclaimed.

"Indeed, we shall...in fact, we can start celebrating right now," spoke Enjolras, pressing a quiet kiss to your lips.


	4. Snow Day Part I (Enjolras x any gender)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fights with revolutionaries? Sounds dangerously fun...

Early morning. You were sitting enjoying a warm cup of hot cocoa at the Musain, and as it was a snow day, everyone was huddled in front of the fire, minus Feuilly. Jehan stood at the window, admiring the snow. You were curled up against Enjolras, who was fast asleep and you felt his soft breaths behind you. All was peaceful.

Just then, Feuilly burst inside, carrying a shovel.

"SHUT THE DOOR!" Bossuet complained, as a fresh blast of cold air whistled its way in.

You shivered, and leaned into Enjolras, who had snapped awake and was scowling.

Courfeyrac groaned. "What is it, Feu?"

"Friends, we've got a project! Madame lets us use the back room for free, and she made sure to kindly hint to me that she's getting older and was worried about the snowstorm and clearing a path for the customers. THEREFORE, we're going to earn our keep here and all go out and shovel! There's spare shovels in the shed out back. Any questions?"

"Yea," grunted Grantaire. "Can I stay inside?"

"No, Grantaire," said Enjolras, slowly standing up to face everyone. "Feuilly is right. We use this back room, every day, and I believe someone is always in this room 24/7. Not naming names about who spends the most time back here," he said eyeing Grantaire, "but we need to earn our keep here. Please. Let's all go out and help."

The boys murmured their assent rather grumpily, not daring to disobey direct orders from the chief. 

You stood up. "Enjolras?"

"Mmm?"

"I - I've never shoveled before...never had to, really. Living in the streets, I learned to bear the cold."

"(Y/N)" he whispered. "It'll be fun! You can throw snow at Grantaire."

"Don't tempt me!" you laughed, nuzzling his nose.

Once outside, it was pure chaos. Bahorel and Courfeyrac were building a snowman and Bossuet was being pummeled with snowballs being thrown by Combeferre and Joly.

The moment they saw Enjolras, they changed tactics, and you gasped when a rather large snowball hit Enjolras right in the kisser. Immediately after, you got hit in the neck.

"Don't you dare!" you laughed, immediately scooping up some snow. You were afraid Enj would be humiliated. "You ok, Enjolras?" but he was gone and you heard his distinct laugh coming from behind so you knew he was quite happy.

You and Enjolras made the perfect team, human snow catapult that he was, and Combeferre and Joly were beginning to realize they were on the losing side. Jehan had his eyes covered and was whispering, "Oh dear, oh goodness me, this can't end well..."

Then Enjolras decided to cheat and he hit your back with a snowball. "TRAITOR!" you hollered, tackling him and pushing him into a snowbank.

That's where Feuilly found you when he brought the shovels.

"What happened to 'let's all go out and help?'" he grunted. "I'm sure not doing this all by myself."

Marius had the dull idea to grab a shovelful of snow and throw it at you and Enjolras, engulfing you in an avalanche of snow.

"NO YOU DIDN'T," you shrieked, grabbing a shovel and starting an all - out "sword fight" with your two shovels. 

Grantaire started narrating: "Aaaand it's Marius parrying (Y/N), (Y/N) comes around fast, OH! Marius down, 1-0, (Y/N) keeps right on forward, but Marius is back on his feet..."

Gavroche was heard whistling down the street, and he now turned the corner with several of his pals. You and Marius quickly stopped the horseplay and suddenly pretended like you were working very hard.

"I heard the sound 'o laughter," said Gavroche, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh heavens no," said Combeferre, clearing his throat. "We have a lot of work ahead of us. Here, there's a shovel for you and each of your friends."

Gavroche raised the other eyebrow as he watched Bahorel and Courfeyrac placing Joly's hat and cane on the snowman.

"Workin' hard, ay, Courf?" he called.

You, Enjolras, and the rest of the boys continued acting like you had been working quite hard all morning.

"You a bunch 'o liars an' sneaks, you know that?" said Gavroche angrily, stomping to shovel the snowbank you and Enj had fallen into. "Hmmm, this looks like a (Y/N) an' Enjolras-shaped hole!"

"Gavroche, please get to work," sighed Enjolras, glaring at Courf and Bahorel, who stopped with the snowman and started quickly shoveling. "We owe it to Madame."

"Load 'o duffers, I know what you was doin' before I got here. Settin' a poor example for work before play. You're a bunch 'o kids in grown-up bodies."

Enjolras looked at Feuilly, who shrugged, and at that moment, it began to snow again - quickly.

Enjolras looked at you, and you turned to Gavroche, who was pouting. You raised an eyebrow at Enj.

Enjolras slammed down his shovel. "You know what? Everyone, stop! Gavroche brought along his friends today, who are we to keep working when we have guests, and when the conditions are unfit?"

A grin burst across little Gav's face. "I wos gonna say, with th' snow still fallin', you aren't gonna get very far with any shovelin' today..."

"Hear, hear!" said Bahorel. Gav turned to look at him, and got socked in the face with a snowball from Courf.

"You ninny, this means war!" shouted Gav, and his friends started wailing on Courf and the rest of the amis. If Enjolras was a human catapult with the snowballs, these kids were torpedos.

You silently gathered up the shovels and leaned them against the wall of the Musain. "Think Madame will be mad, Feu?" you asked.

"Of course not, this means more hot cocoa business for her, and we couldn't have done it anyway."

"Then why'd you make us come out here?"

"Why do you think," Feuilly smirked, and you watched everyone beaming and laughing and falling over and you couldn't help but laugh too...

"What on Earth are you laughing at?" you heard a familiar voice say - a voice which tugged your every heartstring.

You turned, and got blasted with snow by Enjolras, and so had Feuilly, because he fell right next to you.

"Truce?" you mouthed at Feu, and he nodded, then winked.

"Owwwwowwowowww," you both started moaning dramatically, hiding the snow you each were gathering.

Everyone hurried over. "Now you've done it, Chief!" crowed Gav. "You've knocked 'em out!"

He was promptly knocked in the butt by a fastball from Feu, and you took Enjolras's momentary distraction to pop him with several fastballs of snow right on his marble chin.

"It was an act," gasped Jehan dramatically, as he was promptly blasted with a snowball to the gut.

"CHARGE!" you shouted, and that got everyone going, forgetting which side they were on, throwing snowballs left and right, and it was pure chaos. Jehan was the first to cry uncle, and Marius was right after him.

I'll let you guess who were the last two standing...


End file.
